


Liam's Lover

by draeisbae



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has finally (secretly) moved on with Hester High School's resident HBIC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liam's Lover

**Author's Note:**

> A little request I got a loooong time ago.

“When am I finally going to meet this mystery girl of yours? I’m dying to see if she’s Prada or Nada. After all, I thought you’d get over Karma the bitch.”

“Shane I already told you, I want to keep this discreet for now. I finally got over Karma, and this girl is..she’s great. She’s pretty and sweet and caring. It’s different this time, and I don’t want to ruin that. Especially with the misconceptions I know you’ll have about her.” Liam reached the top of the staircase and walked into 1st period with Shane following.

“Misconceptions you know I’ll-,” Shane mumbled to himself. “Oh my god, are you saying I already know Liam’s Lover?”

Liam promptly choked on his spit. There was no way he already spilled the secret.  “N-no, of course not! It’s just that..people assume things about her all the time. Even I assumed that she was this..horrible bitch.” He smiled down at his desk. “Turns out that she’s actually pretty amazing.”

Shane shrugged, only half paying attention, but who could blame him when Duke sent the pictures he did. “All I’m saying is she better stay that way.”

                                               - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“I’m sorry.”

Liam looked down at Lauren from where she was resting her head on his chest. They were in his room since no one was home, and Amy was with Karma at her house. “What are you talking about?”

“I know you want to tell people. Shane’s your best friend, and as much as I hate to admit it, he’s pretty good at that, and I also know that it bothers you not to tell him.” Lauren shifted to rest her chin on Liam’s chest.

“Hey, I can deal with this for a bit more. I understand why you don’t want to tell anyone. Things with Karma are still fresh. Your dad just married Amy’s mom, and they’re giving you enough hate for that.” He sat up and pulled Lauren with him. “Besides, it’s kind of nice enjoying this with just you for now.”

Lauren couldn’t help the light blush that crossed her features. “You’re right. It’s nice just being with you without nosy bitches worrying about our relationship.”

“What did we say about the b-word?”

Rolling her eyes, Lauren sat back on her knees and mumbled, “We only use it against people who use it against us.”

Liam pulled her back down against his side and kissed her head. “That’s right. Now, what movie do you want to watch?”

                                               - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“I think I figured it out!”

Liam looked at Shane suspiciously from the corner of his eye. “Figured what out?”

“Who your mystery girl is, duh!”

“Alright, let me here it.”

“Okay, so I narrowed it down to 3 groups, all of girls I know.”

Liam furrowed his brow, seemingly confused. “Wait, I told you, you don’t know her.”

Shane rolled his eyes as he pulled a thick folder out of his bag. “Yeah about that, you’re a terrible liar. Remember when we were 7 and you broke my Pretty Woman dvd?

“I thought you forgave me for that!”

“I did, but it proves my point. Anyways, look.” Shane slid his folder across the lunch table to Liam.

“What’s this? Liam accepted the folder and flipped through it quickly.

"My three groups! Based on what you told me, I have: known bitches, assumed bitches, and just every other female Hester attendee I know.”

“Wait is th- Is that Urma the lunch lady!? Why is _she_ in your folder Shane?”

Shane shrugged, distracted by Duke’s recent text. _God, he was so fu-_ Oh right, the folder. “You mentioned misconceptions. Last week she wouldn’t give me an extra pudding, but she gave you three macadamia nut cookies. Which explains why people think she’s a bitch and you think she’s sweet.”

Liam pursed his lips, annoyance clear on his face. “I’m not dating the lunch lady Shane. Or the janitor!” He quickly added in before the other guy could respond.

"Well you’re dating one of these girls,” Shane took the folder and flipped through it himself. “I also took the liberty to put them in alphabetical order, so when you inevitably have a freudian slip, I can narrow it down.

Liam raised his eyebrows, face filled with disbelief and amusement.

                                                - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"UGH! I can’t take it anymore!”

Liam couldn’t help but laugh from where he was laid out on his bed. Lauren had been pacing (and screaming) for the past hour.

“Don’t laugh at me! You don’t understand how annoying they are!”

“Come on, they can’t be that bad.”

“They’re at the house all the time. Does Karma not have a place to live? All Amy ever talks about is Reagan, and camping, and DJ’s. And Karma, god don’t even get me started on Karma. She’s all about eating your greens and friendship necklaces.” Lauren walk over to the bed and sat down next to Liam’s legs, a small pout on her face.

Liam sat up and reached over to grab his girlfriend’s hand. “Hey, come on. They’re not that bad, you just have to get to know them, especially Amy. Whether you like it or not, you two are sisters now, and they’re a package deal.”

“I know, but..I don’t feel welcome. My dad dragged me out here from Texas, where all my real friends were. Everyone here thinks I’m a bitch, but what else am I supposed to do when people want to pity the new girl?”

“Hey, no one pities you. They’re all too scared. Besides, you know you can always come here right?” Liam pulled Lauren up to lay beside him.

Lauren settled in before she responded. “Mm yeah. Thank you.” She leaned up and kissed his chin. “By the way, why is Urma the lunch lady in Shane’s folder?”


End file.
